


||WIP|| Creator

by Not_Alive (themightyaceofspades), WIP_it (themightyaceofspades)



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: AO3-Exclusive, Action, Cartoon Network - Freeform, Character Growth, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Gen, Infinity train - Freeform, OC, Other, Trials, What-If, theory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themightyaceofspades/pseuds/Not_Alive, https://archiveofourown.org/users/themightyaceofspades/pseuds/WIP_it
Summary: SUMMER UPDATES ONLY!!What if in season two of the spectacular new showInfinity TrainTulip returned to the train in hopes of aiding Amelia? Then, once Amelia was set free, something kept her--possibly a hidden curiosity--on the train?After helping Amelia reach her exit and reuniting with One-One and Atticus, Tulip Olsen embarks on a journey to search for the creator of the train system. With what little input One-One could muster from his extensive memory, Tulip finds herself running blindly and desperately trying to connect the dots of the clues she has come across while roaming the various train cars, analyzing every little thing for answers. As the world seemingly works to set her off course, she races against the clock, fearful of the possibility that her whole life will be spent searching for a phantom. Tulip will have to face new enemies, come to terms with her shortcomings, and hold onto hope despite the odds to reach her goal.





	||WIP|| Creator

**Author's Note:**

> To whom this may concern, this work will only—at least primarily—be updated in the summer months (June-August).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Minor tweaks
> 
> I have no idea when this will be properly updated.

Atticus, the noble and humble king of Corginia, had returned to his train car merely a couple minutes prior with the aid of the mysterious train’s conductor: One-One, which left Tulip Olsen, a red haired teenager who had a knack for game design, to return to her own home. Just five minutes ago, the trio had bid the reformed—with the help and persistence of the teenaged tech whiz—Amelia Hughes, who had ripped One-One out of the control panel and stole his position of conductor, farewell and had wished her only the best on her journey back into reality after being stuck on the train for so long. 

The only reason Tulip had come back to the train was because even after going to Game Design Camp in Oshkosh, she couldn’t stop thinking of Amelia. Every time she thought of her still struggling to find her exit, her heart wrenched and she couldn’t help but feel guilty for leaving her all alone on the train. It wasn’t until a little bit later that she finally decided that she was going to help Amelia reach her exit no matter how grueling the task would prove to be and how long it’d take. Despite her nefarious actions from before, Amelia still deserved a chance at a life in the real world before she perished, in the teen’s point of view at least. 

Now, Tulip was ready to return home after completing her self-assigned task. She didn’t feel overly righteous or amazing for aiding Amelia purely out of the kindness of her heart, but she felt at ease, peaceful in a sense. As she stood there, she searched her memory for how she had left the first time and attempted to think about her beloved home, creating a vivid picture in her mind. However, no matter how hard she tried to imagine the portal opening, nothing happened. She tried one last time, closing her eyes and then, opening them tentatively, and sighed at her result. Nothing. 

She turned on her heel to where One-One was currently stationed, but it was doubtful that he had time enough to provide her with an adequate explanation for what was going on. Sighing heavily, she slumped on the floor, resting her back against the vibrating wall to the Engine Car to ponder her current predicament. What could be preventing her from going home? Last time she had had a glowing number on her hand, but she couldn’t find one anywhere on her body at that moment. So, there went the possibility that she had to learn another lesson. Then, what was hindering her exit?! None of it seemed to compute in the teen’s analytical mind, but she knew she couldn’t just give up easily. The train’s logic was that there was no logic to how it worked, it was all random and disorderly; it was designed just like real life: unpredictable. Yes, there was maybe a pattern or two scattered here or there, but there wasn’t a strong basis to explain what would happen next. That made things only harder. 

_Stupid train and it’s nonexistent logic_, Tulip thought, crossing her arms firmly before her chest. She needed to figure something out soon if she didn’t want to spend her entire life cooped up on that wacky train. 


End file.
